Choice
by chibiBlues
Summary: **ME3 ending spoiler** John Shepard is presented with three choices. Which will he make? The final thoughts of my Shepard in the endgame.


Mass Effect is property of Bioware and I own nothing but my Shepard's thoughts.

* * *

><p>John Shepard stared at the Catalyst, his eyes stinging from the blood. All this work, everything led up to this? Three choices to define the landscape of the galaxy for centuries to come?<p>

John knew instantly that he couldn't destroy the Reapers. Doing that would wipe out the Geth, who had just become living individuals. Taking that away now would make Legion's sacrifice go in vain. Not to mention the possibility of this happening again, with future generations making the same mistakes.

'Hell,' John thought, 'I'm half synthetic myself. Thanks to Project Lazarus and Cerberus.'

But could he really make the everybody half machine, half organic? Who was he to make that decision for the galaxy? Turian, krogan, Salarian, Asari. None of them would have a say in the matter and John would be damned if he would speak for them.

The station shook, making John stumble.

"The Reapers have discovered the Crucible Shepard." the Catalyst stated, "You must decide quickly."

John looked towards his last option. Control. Could he really do it? Force his will over the Reapers, make them live? Maybe if he could pull himself together again, use the knowledge to Rebuild the Relay's.

"I-if i take control of the Reapers," John coughed out, "is it my conscious that keeps them in check?"

"It is a possibility. These options have never before been presented."

"So it is more than just one standing order." John muttered, dropping his gun.

So, maybe he could do this. Control the Reapers, use them to stop the cycle from ever happening again. To rebuild and redefine galactic society forever. Everybody was already standing together, they had seen what could be accomplished without all the infighting.

Yes.

This was the best way to go. He could be Overlord of the Reapers for a while.

"Shepard, you must hurry."

As John started limping towards his fate his mind went to his crew.

Joker and EDI. Probably one of the best ideas he had had in a while, it wasn't as weird now that she had a body. They were good for each other.

Tali. He had been looking forward to helping her build her house when he found the time. At least he had gotten her world back for her. And seen her drunk, it was worth it.

"My name is Garrus Vakarian and this is my favorite spot on the Citadel!" That smug bastard, guess he'll never need to learn I gave him that shot. That's what he gets for hitting me in the head on Omega.

Wrex. Never gonna get to see his kid being born. But he'll make sure the krogan know of Shepard. He'd never let my name die.

Ash. Guess we might be seeing each other soon. Better get ready, she's gonna punch the shit outta me when she sees me.

Kaiden. Brothers in arms is right. Guess we won't be able to share a beer anytime soon. And I never did get a chance to set him and Cortez together.

Cortez. Guess that time Garrus called him my 'kicked puppy' he was right. I'm glad I was able to help him. And that he survived.

James. He'll go far. N7, served with Commander Shepard, helped unite the races. He better get a damn tattoo for me.

Samara. She'll mourn in her own way. Don't think she'll be pleased when I turn back up.

Jack. oh boy is she gonna be pissed. Probably go off on someone about keeping me alive, than swear to kick my ass when she dies. Those kids will be good for her.

Jacob, Miranda. Best of luck with your new lives.

Grunt. Little bastard probably has women jumping all over him. Thats a reason to hurry up, more little Grunts.

Javik. Last of the Protheans. He survived to see the end. Won't like my decision to control them, likely to hit me. Wonderful.

John was right in front of the control device. The energy made his skin tingle. It burned when he put his hands on the two pillars.

Liara. Shit, Liara. We just got each other back and this happens. Now all our dreams of having a swarm of little blue soldier/researchers might be put on hold for a while.

John screamed, his skin starting to dissolve as energy coursed through him. A tear fell from his left eye.

I'm sorry Liara, I really am. But I should be back before you're two-hundredth birthday. Then you can do your Shadow Broker thing a get me my body back. And we can have swarms of children.

John suddenly became aware of thousands of minds, all chattering and exchanging information rapidly. Some tried to command him but it failed.

He issued one command: Retreat.

His body was breaking down faster now, his arms were gone and it was starting on his face. He screamed one last time as the energy destroyed his body.

Retreat into dark space.

Goodbye Liara. Hope to see you soon.

I love you.

* * *

><p>As Liara stared at the retreating Reapers, her omni-tool lit up, indicating a message. From John.<p>

"Goodbye Liara. I love you."

And Liara cried.

* * *

><p>AN: I might edit this later, but this is the first copy.


End file.
